


Open Your Eyes and

by Matori_Holmes



Series: The Path to Ragnarok [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because positive feedback made me want to write more, Erotica, F/M, Smut, kinky sex because it's Loki, this is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: After The Dark World, Loki held the throne yet . . . why did his mind kept flying to a little mortal with the name of Jane Foster?





	1. . . . Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the reason I’m writing this fic is because:
> 
> 1\. My dad commented when I was re-watching Thor (for the umpteenth time since last week) about how Odin actually loved Loki more than Thor because Thor was an arrogant and brash kid but Loki was a much more reserved and calm kid but because Thor was Odin’s ‘firstborn’ and his real son, Loki can’t ascend to the throne (and for the sake of the plot; my dad added).
> 
> 2\. Remember THAT scene when Loki came back as the guard and told Odin about how they found a body? Now I realized after re-watching for the umpteenth time in my life, did Odin means he knew the guard was actually Loki?! Because Loki was like, ‘Hell, yeah, I’m Loki!’ all this time I thought Odin meant; ‘Loki’s body, you found’ but now I’m just freaking clueless. THEN I finally decided to watch the commentary version of Thor: TDW and damn it, Kevin Feige (and Taika Waititi) just ruined my take on Thor: TDW. I was perfectly happy in thinking Odin guessed it was Loki’s body they found.
> 
> 3\. Why did I say Taika Waititi ruined my take on Thor: TDW when he’s only involved in Thor: Ragnarok? Because Taika made Loki into someone who lavished the throne and manipulated the entertainment shit out of it by kicking Odin out of Asgard. But I think, as everything goes back to number one; Odin gave the throne for Loki.
> 
> And lastly, I just want more people to enjoy a little Lokane once a while...but first a little Loki-Odin moment.

“Loki,” Odin said with so much confidence. Loki couldn’t help but smiled as he looked up. “It was his body—” Odin fully turned and raised a hand to stop him. He marched down the steps and with one cold eye glared at him. “Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?” Loki frowned in confusion before suddenly Odin placed both of his hand on Loki’s shoulders, breaking the illusion. “What—”

“Do you **swear** to guard the Nine Realms?” Loki gulped. There he was, Odin thought, his little boy. He might never understand why Loki had little to no interest with physical battle combat but he was proud nonetheless, for Loki to use his mind and tricks to survive instead to fight. How Loki spent his time for years in the library, reading the books, learning the languages, and asking Frigga about everything without hesitation, just the curiosity and the naivety of a child.

“I . . . I swear,” Loki finally said, standing straighter and more self-assured. “Do you swear to preserve the peace?” Odin’s grip tightened. Loki’s confusion worsened but he kept it under his calm facade. “I swear,” he answered. “Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?” Can he? At this moment he knew not what to actually say except for: “I swear.”

“I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you the king of Asgard.” He felt weird. Something . . . surged through him. Was this how it actually felt like, being the great ruler? “Why?” Odin pulled away, his attire disappeared and there he stood as an old man in a simple Midgardian-like outfit with a golden eye patch. “I selfishly decided to let Asgard’s people die in the sake to avenge your—of Frigga’s death. I am not worthy to sit on the throne. Yet here you are now. Make good of this power, Loki. Banish me as I did to Thor.”

Loki wanted to feel powerful and yet now he was conflicted. Was he really that evil to banish his fath—Odin to wherever he wished? “I know you didn’t mean to cause destruction on Midgard,” Odin said, reading his son’s hesitation, “yes, you did stray to the titan, seeking the peace you believed to be right. Now you can make amends for everything you’ve done.” Loki was stuck, as he always did when he was younger each time he started a verbal fight with his father.

“Mother never told us about how the Aether was indestructible. Neither did you.” Odin knew what his son was doing. “Like any parents would do, they want their children to believe the world is safe and at peace. You were a wise young man, Loki. I’ve broken you and so did your brother with our arrogance. I never said this before, but if Thor believed there is no wiser king than I am, he is wrong. If given the opportunity, you will be wiser than I will ever be.” Loki scoffed, half-knowing how Odin wanted to make Loki banish the rightful king, knowing he was stalling his way out. “The mortal knows what to do, Loki. She is curious enough for a mortal and very brave, for if she was not, she wouldn’t find contact with the Aether.”

He kept pushing, silently asking and so Loki sighed and transformed as his Einherjar form while Odin (apparently still having a part of his magic) cloaked himself. They went in silence to the Bifrost. Heimdall, already knowing what happened, walked out of the Bifrost. Loki noticed how the man clenched his jaw, unsure of the king’s choice yet unwilling to disobey him.

***

“Why chose Midgard?” Odin questioned as they transported to an abandoned factory. Why indeed, Loki wondered. Was it because in Earth no one knows of Odin’s face? Surely Loki could’ve chosen any other realm for Odin knew how to mask his face with a simple magic. “To remind me of my wrongdoings,” Loki answered. It was not a lie, but it wasn’t the honest truth either.

They walked around in their Midgardian outfit until they found the bustling part of the city. Loki stopped them in front of an old folks’ home. “Ah, I see you wish to abandon me the way Midgardians do,” Odin commented. Loki chuckled and for the first time in a long while, Odin smiled at the pure laugh his son made. For a moment they stared at each other, mirth in their eyes before Loki gave a brisk nod. A silent promise was made between them, for Loki to protect Asgard as he should.

He left Odin alone, in front of the house, going back to the abandoned building before Heimdall opened up the Bifrost, except Loki already turned himself into Odin.

***

Odin wanted to cry. He didn’t want to blame his youngest son but the path to Ragnarok had started. He knew not what to do to change it, to stop it. He felt—as the Midgardian like to say—like an asshole. Despite all that, he made sure he still kept enough strength to protect Asgard from his position.

***

**Circa before Avengers: Age of Ultron...**

Gods, Loki wondered if Odin felt this much boredom. Everything seemed to be peaceful. Thor already went to Midgard for his little mortal (with the promise of helping ‘Odin’ in keeping the Nine Realms at peace) and here he was, getting bored out of his mind. He already sent Sif and The Warriors Three to help ensure the peace and to enjoy the glorious feast afterwards.

How did Odin sate his boredom?

Ah yes. Frigga was a huge help, wasn’t she? Kept Odin entertained behind the huge doors of their bedroom, hmm? Loki wandered around the throne room, the battle grounds, all the while enjoying the bows from the people. Yet he felt complete boredom.

As night came, he went to Odin’s chambers before teleporting himself to his own chambers. No one knew how to get inside his chambers; he locked the doors with a spell that can only be broken by Frigga and Odin.

Now neither of them was here to suddenly burst inside his room. No brute knocks from Thor or Volstagg or Sif or Fandral or even Hogun.

He fall down to the bed and sighed. His selfish actions finally led him here; not knowing what to do and having nothing to enjoy besides food and royalty treatment. He closed his eyes, letting calmness wash over him—

The curves of Jane Foster’s petite body filled his mind.

He opened his eyes before frowning. Where that thought came from? He scoffed before getting up and walked around his chambers, grabbing a random book from his endless collection—

The memorable sting from Jane Foster’s right hook came back to his cheek.

The grip on his book tightened. This was getting infuriating! Yes, he secretly watched over what happened on Earth between his brother and his little mortal and whatever Thor did with his quite powerful Midgardian army but . . . but why now? Why he suddenly kept thinking of Jane Foster who meant so little to him?

Loki bristled before deciding to go by the easy (read: difficult yet unseen by Heimdall) way to get to Midgard instead of the Bifrost. He wished to answer his annoying thoughts of Jane Foster.

***

She was asleep, in front of her computer with papers underneath her. This wasn’t a rare occurrence in all the time Loki came down to Earth. The place, which he heard her call her lab, was actually the second story of her mother’s house. Correction, her step-mother as he heard her said once. She never told Thor and Loki wondered if she was ashamed of it.

Loki sat down on a chair, giving him a nice view of her awkward sleeping position. Mortals must be very weak, Loki thought, to not have the capability to stay awake for at least 72 hour. He leaned against the back of it, crossing his arms, watching the rhythmical moving of her shoulders, her eyes moving behind her eyelids, and her head unconsciously trying to find a comfortable position.

He stood up and touched her hair, twirling a few strands. They were soft and very light. He swallowed as his fingers started to massage the back of her head, earning a soft moan from her. Loki wondered what other sounds she’ll make if she were awake and his lips were on her neck—

Quickly he pulled away. Where were these thoughts coming from?! Was he this frustrated to the point he chose mating as a way to release it? It would be the lowest of the low! Lower than the fleas in Odin’s Sleipnir. And yet . . . he still wanted to feel more of Jane Foster.

She was tiny, unlike Aesir. Yet she was fearless to the point she punched him without holding back. Such pretty intelligent creature, yet why did she choose Thor as her mate? Surely she could’ve chosen someone smarter, someone who matched her by mind . . . someone like him.

His eyes fell to her lips. He knelt down and cupped her cheek before stroking it. She hummed before he leaned closer and placed a kiss on her pink lips. So tender and bitter; he can taste the coffee—why do Midgardians drink such thing? As he pulled away, her eyes opened blearily and he vanished away, barely hearing his name passing her lips in that sweet voice of hers.

When he stroked her head, he accidently went through her mind. It was sweet of her to dream of him in such . . . a nice way. He shall treasure the dream, the kiss, and her voice saying his name.

***

Jane felt confused. Surely she didn’t . . .? It was probably a dream. She was on her third coffee that night and yet still fell asleep. She couldn’t trust herself after dreaming about dancing to ‘Blue Moon’ with Loki under the moonlight in some forest. It was a stupid dream. (And she shouldn’t have masturbated to the thought of him afterwards, but he looked damn good in her dream! She was only human).

She wiped the sleep away from her eyes and stretched with a sigh. If only she could finish her theory on the Convergence any faster, she might just win a Nobel Prize. She snorted at her ridiculous thought. At any rate, this was going to be discussed by a lot of nerds and then buried deep in libraries.

***

She at least got a chance to talk about the Convergence theory in public. She excitedly told Thor about it when he met her but then he again had to go and save the world (or worlds, considering he sometimes disappeared for a long time with his damn hammer). Erik was proud of her but he was busy getting back his own life to balance after everything. Darcy, on the other hand, while glad for her boss’ accomplishment, went back to America for a little holiday with Ian.

That left her alone. Her step-mother barely cared but Jane couldn’t complain, she was living with her and the woman gave a part of her house to be Jane’s lab.

***

Loki blended with the humans as he watched her on the stage, explaining about the Convergence. She looked wonderful, pride and seriousness mixed on her face. She was so adorable . . . annoyingly adorable.

He craved her and he shall have her.


	2. . . . "He Hides, He Howls, He Claims"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Jane started dreaming again of Loki . . . yet more lewd.

This dream reminded Jane of that dream; forest, moonlight, and cold wind sweeping. Except there was no Loki in sight, no music in her ears, and she was naked as the day she was born. She shivered, covering herself as best as she could with her arms, and felt goose bumps at the sound of howling.

She squeaked when she felt fur against her legs. A wolf was curling itself around her legs, a lot like a cat. She wanted to scream but instead she trembled before a flash of green light changed the wolf into . . . Loki.

_It’s a dream_ , Jane reminded herself, _it’s . . . he’s dead._ But he looked so real in his Asgardian clothing; all leather and dark green fabric. He towered over her, a smile on his face. He didn’t look threatening; in fact he looked . . . like he’s studying her. “Shall we play a game, Jane Foster?” he practically purred the words and she shivered, definitely not from the cold. She realized she was standing here, naked, in front of the guy she dreamt in some stupid romantic way.

“What kind of game?” _Seriously, Jane, what kind of game? Christ, isn’t it obvious?_ She scolded herself, biting her bottom lip in nervousness. His eyes were dark as his fingers trailed across her cheek, her jaw, and finally coaxing her to open her mouth. “I will turn yet again to my wolf form and hide myself in this forest,” he said straight to her ear as his hands danced on her back, “I will howl 3 times and if you find me,” he sucked on her neck and she gasped when he pressed his erection against her, “I’ll make sure to fulfill your darkest desires.”

Did he know she masturbated to the thoughts of Loki? _Wait, what? This was her dream, of course he knows._ In a moment, he disappeared and she was now clothed with a simple blue dress. She frowned. She half-expected it would be her running and him chasing but a game of hide and seek seemed a little . . . exciting. Added that he promised to fulfill—

The first howl reached her ears. She focused on where the sound came from before she walked to the left, ducking her head when a branch nearly hit her head. The second howl came and she nearly tripped over the roots if it weren’t for the fact a huge rock was near her to steady herself. She realized after she stepped on a broken branch, he didn’t tell her what would happen if she can’t find him on the third howl.

Oh God, was he going to chase her instead? Or worse, this . . . this dream end abruptly and she found herself in the bed; alone and aroused? She kept walking to the direction where she heard the second howl, her heart pounding in her throat. The final howl came and Jane sprinted when she can hear how close it was. She felt herself blushing when she realized he only gave her a dress without any undergarments, the cold wind ticking her private parts deliciously. _Please, please, please,_ she didn’t really know what she was asking for really, but she found him behind the bushes.

His green glinting eyes and the vacant face of a wolf stared at her. She gulped before kneeling down, face to face with him. He brushes his nose against her neck before licking her collarbone and she actually felt aroused by it. Has she finally gone crazy to the point a wolf can arouse her? He whined and pulled away. Jane expected him to turn into human form but instead he now pushed his head against her limp elbow and then she finally understood.

So she scratched his ear and the underside of his face, earning a soft whine. It was like dealing with a huge cat. He moved his paws to her shoulders, placing it lightly before moving his nose to the side of her neck. Her hands now stroked his back and she smiled when his tail wagged from side to side. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Jane cooed before yelping when one of his paws moved to the back of her dress, ripping it in half. In a flash, the wolf became who he really was. “I quite enjoyed it,” he whispered, giving a soft lick to her earlobe. She held back her gasp, clutching his body when he easily lifted her up, the coldness hitting her bare back.

He placed her down to the ground, the leaves crunching beneath them yet it felt soft. “You’ve found me,” he said, smirking above her, his arms between her head hold him up. He looked . . . amused despite being naked and his erection pressing against her core, hidden beneath the dress. “You let me found you, didn’t you?” She didn’t know why she was asking this. In all honesty, she was almost tempted to have him fuck her in that wolf form. “Tell me, Jane Foster, does Thor give you pleasure you actually need?” The question was unexpected . . . and it was a really stupid one. She looked away.

“Ah, I see he doesn’t,” Loki said, sounding proud, “he may have bedded many women in his life but I doubt he ever had them reach completion.” She snorted. “And you do?” He scowled at her. “Does this game not excite you?” He pulled whatever’s left of her dress away, “Do you think I couldn’t smell your arousal from miles away?” she bit back her moan when two of his fingers touched her slit, gathering her wetness. “Look at me,” he commanded and she turned to see him. Her throat went dry when he sucked his wet fingers, closing his eyes. He looked like he really enjoyed it.

When he opened his eyes, he brushed his nose against hers. “Did you know you taste very sweet, Jane Foster?” he whispered before he nuzzled on the valley of her breasts. She didn’t know how to react. She was aroused but her mind was keen to remind her that this was just a dream. “Does your witless mate know how sweet you taste?” Thor never went down on her, neither did he insist for her to go down on him. It was always the same with him; kissing, groping, grinding, and him reaching his climax. Loki placed a hand against her forehead when she didn’t answer and suddenly she can see herself having sex with Thor.

Thor always insisted for her to be on top, telling her he was afraid to crush her. That being said, she could’ve reached her own climax but every damn time she was near, he would tell her he was near and for Jane, that’s a big turn off.

Loki chuckled darkly. “Well this position won’t do,” he told her before grabbing her by the hips and turning them. She steadied herself, holding on his wiry chest and she blinked at how adorably sexy he looked with his hair splayed on the ground. “The next time he takes you remember this, Jane Foster; remember the feeling of my body underneath you,” he told her as he sat up, taking her hand and guiding them to his erection, “remember the feel of my cock,” he whispered, earning a shiver from her. She stroked him then, earning a hiss from him when she raised herself up, holding on his shoulder as she teased both him and herself, moving the tip of his cock against her slit. She moaned at how easily he slipped inside her.

Her hands held on his shoulders for support while his own hands gripped her hips. She started moving slowly, closing her eyes as she grinded herself against him. “Open your eyes, Jane Foster,” he growled, squeezing her hips tightly. She whimpered before opening them and he pushed into her, earning a squeak from her. “Loki,” she finally said his name, panting as she started to move faster. “Yes, mine,” he purred, “You’re mine, Jane Foster.”

She yelped and tightened her grip when his finger teased her clit and his teeth biting her nipples lightly before licking them as a balm. “Come for me, Jane,” he told her as he lay back down, dragging her with him as he helped her settle a rhythm, he pushed into her as she pulled away. She moaned against his neck, enjoying the feel of her hardened nipples brushing against his chest. “God, Loki,” she moaned, “I’m . . . I’m coming!” She felt her muscle tightening around his cock, his movement faltering, slowing down as she whimpered when her orgasm finished.

He was still hard as he maneuvered her to her back. She circled her arms around his neck and trapped him between her thighs as he started to push into her. She was still so sensitive and she couldn’t help but whimper at his hard thrust. “Come for me,” she whispered. “Gladly,” he gritted through his teeth before he finally staggered, with one last thrust, he moaned as he came inside her.

For a second, Jane was worried about getting pregnant but then she remembered this was a dream. “Sleep well, Doctor Foster,” he whispered before kissing her lips and she whined when he pulled out of her.


	3. . . . "Face Another Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up, move out, and . . . the real world hits Jane's face (but not really).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters/update. Also, Jane has sex with Thor but not really? Because if anything Loki has his fun.

Jane woke up, drenched in sweat and her blanket twisted around her legs. For a long moment she stayed there, remembering the dream. It felt so real. She looked at the clock and cursed when it was already 9. Jane took a quick shower and afterwards went downstairs to get a quick breakfast but she found her step-mother and step-sister eating pancakes.

“Jane, I thought you would never wake up,” her step-mother said, “Kay’s only here for a quick breakfast before going to her flat. I have to leave now. Please wash the dishes.” With that, Jane was left with Kay who slowed down her eating after their mother left. “So I guess no pancakes for me?” Kay slowly shook her head. “Figures,” Jane mumbled before going through the cupboard, finding a Shreddies cereal box which only had so little left.

It wasn’t that Jane and Kay didn’t get along; it was because they barely spoken to each other. Yes, they did try to bond over certain things but Kay had more physical strategies interest rather than solving riddles. After Jane’s father died, Kay left to God know where to continue her studies (as Kay told their slightly ignorant mother). Thank God Erik cared for Jane when she started to lose her way. “So how was your trip to . . . wherever you went few months ago?” Jane asked, starting a conversation. Kay shrugged, munching on the pancakes while Jane fixed up her own breakfast.

“It was . . . okay,” Kay finally answered, “and . . . I went to Bandung, actually. Uh, that’s in Indonesia and I’m still a bit jet-lagged.” Jane nodded before eating up her breakfast. “Do you like staying with Mother?” Jane nearly chocked. This was the first time Kay asked a question that actually concerned Jane’s comfort after years of no communicating. “I . . . I was actually thinking of staying here and I wondered if you would like to take my flat instead? I know that you have some lab equipments upstairs according to Mother and my flat is quite large—” Kay stopped when Jane raised a hand against her face.

“Why suddenly?” Jane croaked out, she can feel the Shreddies still stuck in her throat. Kay took a deep breath before sighing. “I never told you what my job is, have I?” Jane shook her head, frowning. “Well, I was a field agent . . . at SHIELD, which . . . was why I had to go and disappear for a long while.” Jane gaped. It’s a small world after all. “You used to work for SHIELD?” Kay nodded, letting out a chuckle. “Which is why I didn’t tell Mother or even you about what I really do,” Kay said, “I wanted to ask you to join SHIELD Academy when you graduated but you were so focused on finishing your father’s theory that I didn’t dare to impose.” Their age difference was only 5 years. Jane always considered Kay as a . . . decent sister, a nice one.

“Oh God, when I told you about how I hated SHIELD—” Kay shook her head. “It’s alright, Jane, you had every right to be angry. We do—did have a habit of coming in quite suddenly and being cryptic.” Jane stayed still for a moment. “So when the aliens came to New York, were you . . . involved?” Kay nodded with a slight frown. “We lost a few agents because of Loki and his army of Chitauri, as Thor told us what they actually were.” Kay’s eyebrows rose up and she smiled a little. “I heard you hold a special place in the big man’s heart. I wouldn’t be surprised. When Coulson was in New Mexico, he told us how Thor was very close with you.”

Jane felt a pang of guilt. New Mexico felt long ago. She was there to finish and prove true of her father’s work about the Einstein-Rosen Bridge and then she found this big nice (dreamy) man falling from the sky, talking about Mjolnir and realms and Yggdrasil. Then 2 years after New York, he came back to her life right when she was in danger with the Aether. Then she met the person who did all the destruction and now she’s having wet dreams of him instead of loathing him.

“When the battle of Manhattan happened, you were in Tromsø, were you not?” Jane nodded. “And you got a souvenir from us.” She frowned for a moment. “The phase meter, Jane,” Kay reminded her. Right, the phase meter was from them. “But I modified it,” Jane retorted. Kay rolled her eyes. “How come SHIELD didn’t area 51 the place where Thor came to Earth again?” Kay shook her head, implying it wasn’t much of importance. “We did get calls from your assistant but we dodged her away because we were busy enough. We had other urgent matters to worry about.” She winced. “At least until the huge alien ship landed on Greenwich. Afterwards we had to make sure no alien things come in contact with human.”

“They’re called the Dark Elves,” Jane said but Kay nodded. “Yes, my . . . the agents did brief you about it, did they not? We had to make sure if there will be more coming or not.” Jane nodded. She did remember them asking all the information about what occurred. She told them whatever she thought was important for them and afterwards she was free to finish her Convergence theory.

“About my flat, do you still want it?”

“Yes,” Jane said without hesitation before wincing slightly. “But can you help me with the rent?” Kay shrugged. “Of course, you’re family. Besides I’ve got a new job which is closer from here. You can have your own lab without feeling guilty about Mother getting annoyed.” Jane smiled, she was thankful for her sister’s support.

***

Loki had felt much lighter after having the tryst with Jane Foster, despite it being just a dream. He wondered what she was doing now. He wondered if she still would be with his oaf of a brother. He did his usual chores, pretending to be Odin but still, he wasn’t pretending when he made sure Asgard was prospering. This was where he grew up, where he learned his magic.

When he conjured a cloaked clone of himself on Midgard to Jane’s abode, he found himself confused at the state of her lab. Her papers weren’t on the tables and her computer (he has learned the word, but he has not known how they use that thing. At least the technology in the aircraft back then were much more comprehensible, a lot like the old tech Asgard had) was gone. There were only stacked brown boxes around him.

“Are you sure everything’s packed?” he heard someone said. He saw a woman as tall as him with short black hair and blue eyes, leaning on the doorway and looking past him. He wondered who she was. “Yeah, thanks for helping,” he heard Jane’s voice. He turned and found her putting some of her lab equipments inside another brown box. “Anything for family,” the woman said, her accent different than Jane’s, she sounded like Sif.

Loki wondered if this woman was Jane’s relative. Surely it’s not her mother, considering Midgardians age a lot faster than Asgardians do. “Here are the keys,” the woman said, walking past him and giving Jane a set of keys. “Do you want me to drive you or—” Jane shook her head. “No, you’ve already been a great help. Does Mom—Mother knows about this?” the woman nodded. “I’ve told her. You can probably guess how excited she is having her real daughter here instead of her . . . other daughter.” Jane rolled her eyes. For a moment they stood before Jane hugged the woman. “Thank you,” Jane said, “you’re a huge help.”

Her step-sister then, Loki realized. He wondered if Jane had trouble being underneath the shadow of her step-sister whenever in presence of her step-mother. Although, it seemed like Jane struggled out of it, for she did show the world of what she was capable of.

***

The next few weeks, Jane dreamt nothing about Loki. Darcy told her how glad they got a better lab but mostly saying how Jane can ‘get it on with thunder boy without worrying about her step-mom’. It felt weird though. Jane couldn’t think about Thor in that way since her wet dream about Loki.

“Come on, Jane,” Darcy whined, “you’ve been staring and calculating at your computer for two days! It was probably an error or something.” Jane shook her head. It didn’t seem like an error. “It couldn’t have been an error. I mean, yeah, it was little,” barely a blip, “but it’s still an anomaly.” Two days ago, Jane noticed her phase meter went a little crazy again but only for a moment. So she started to check again (and again) whether the wormhole occurred somewhere else.

So far, none—

Then the Bifrost light came from outside and she knew what that meant.

Thor. Shit.

“Looks like your boyfriend can get rid of your focus from here to a little fun,” Darcy said, winking at her. “I’ll leave you to it. And if I still find you staring the hell out of the computer tomorrow, I’m dragging you out to a pub.” Jane made a face; mostly because Darcy said ‘pub’ instead of ‘bar’ but also because she hated going to places like that. “Have fun!” Darcy shouted before going outside.

Jane sighed and looked down to her clothes. Her t-shirt was worn out and she’s wearing her sweatpants. Great, she looked very attractive. She stood up just in time for Thor to walk in, wearing simple clothing; shirt, jacket, and jeans. “Jane!” his booming voice greeted her and she smiled. “Thor, it’s great to see you,” she told him. And honestly, it was. Thor was a nice guy . . . too nice, in fact.

“I see you’ve changed your dwelling,” Thor pointed out, “it’s better than the one before.” _And the one before that_ , Jane thought, remembering the trailer back in New Mexico where everything seemed so much simpler. “How are you?” Jane asked as she busied herself, putting some of the scattered papers on the floor to the table as Thor sat down on the couch. “The Nine Realms has been faring well.” Jane nodded though she can feel his eyes on her. “How are you, Jane? Darcy told me you’ve been too focused on your work and said I should . . . help you unglue yourself from it.”

Damn it. “Yeah, I’m just . . .” she waved her hand dismissively before looking at him. Well, one thing she knew for sure, both brothers have the same look when wanting to devour her. “Fuck it,” she mumbled before going to him, getting on his lap and kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair. He seemed to be slightly surprised of her enthusiasm but eventually kissed her back as his hands held her by the hips.

***

Loki scowled at the sight. His brother just had to finally come back for her. It was expected but annoying nonetheless. In fact, he was the reason for the wormhole (yet again, he went through the backdoor of the Bifrost) and he quite enjoyed his little Jane focused on it.

“Jane, don’t you suppose we should go to your bed?” Thor suggested when Jane pulled away and pushed his jacket off. “No,” Jane shook her head, “do it here.” Loki tightened his fists. Was she trying to banish the thoughts of him by changing the position? He gritted his teeth. She was his; not Thor’s.

Jane took off her shirt before getting off Thor’s lap and took off her pants, along with her undergarment. He saw Thor gulped, clearly unused to how brave Jane Foster has become. If anything, Thor had him to thank; clearly dreaming of him had made Jane guilty to the point she wanted to change position.

Well, Loki won’t let her forget him that easily.

Thor took off his shirt and his pants, his erection sprung freely. Jane got up on his lap again but when Thor was aiming to suck her breasts, she pushed him away. Loki smirked. Clearly she was still reminded of him. “No, just stay still,” Jane panted before she guided Thor’s erection inside her. He groaned as she moaned but Loki can see how she was not wet enough.

She wanted it to end quickly. Loki felt a slight delight but he wasn’t going to let his Jane feel pained. So he went behind her and twisted her nipples. He felt her stiffen. “Remember the feel of my cock, Jane,” he whispered to her ear before licking her neck. He saw her bit her lip before her fingers went to her clit, working herself as she moved her hips. He massaged her breasts and she moaned before yet again biting her lip and keeping her eyes shut.

Ah. She’s stopping herself from calling his name.

He grinned against her neck. He ignored Thor’s sounds and focused on Jane’s pleasure. “Come for me, Jane,” he whispered and he can see blood seeping from her bottom lip as he felt her reaching her orgasm. “Jane, I’m—” Loki scowled at Thor’s voice. Unfortunately, he can’t do anything about Thor’s pleasure. So Loki gritted his teeth as the oaf reached his pleasure.

“Shall we go to bed, Jane?” Thor asked after Jane stood up. She nodded as she put on her clothes again. Loki wanted to clean her up, to rid of his ‘brother’ smell from her. Tonight, he shall make her remember.


	4. . . . “Rid the Guilt, Embrace the Pleasure”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Loki made Jane remember.

Jane felt guilty (and disgusted of herself) because there she was on her couch; fucking the God of Thunder while thinking about the God of Mischief. Her bottom lip hurt. Still, it was better getting a bruised bottom lip rather than screaming the name of Thor’s dead brother.

Thor, per usual, already fell asleep after sex. Apparently ‘gods’ feel exhausted too after sex. Jane sighed before she closed her eyes, hoping she won’t dream about Loki.

***

It was her lab in New Mexico . . . or to be exact the roof of her lab. She was sitting on the chair, the fire warming her. “Have I not told you, you are mine?” Jane froze at his voice from behind her. She got up from the chair and found him scowling at her. Yet again he wore his armor. “Well, I didn’t know what to do! I still think about you when I fucked him,” Jane spat. He raised an eyebrow. “Did you?”

God, even in her dreams, his ego needed some stroking. She rolled her eyes. “To the point I had to bite my lip from screaming your name, okay?” she huffed before sitting on the chair again. He knelt in front of her before surprisingly kissed her gently. “Tell me, my darling, if it were me you were . . . fucking, as you crudely put it, what would you like me to do?” He kissed her jaw, her neck, before going back up to her nose. “Instead of impaling yourself when you’re not even ready.”

Jane looked away. She just wanted it to end quickly. Thor clearly wanted it and she was stressed out. He was a medium. She felt yet again guilty and disgusted.

Loki stood up before sitting next to her and she nearly yelped in surprise but instead she only squeaked when he moved her to his lap, their clothes vanishing in a flash of light. “Guide me, Jane,” he mumbled to her neck, kissing her collarbone. She tangled her fingers in his greasy hair, tugging him to look at her. She kissed him, slowly, coaxing his lips open with her tongue and she moaned into his mouth before pulling away, catching her breath.

If that’s enough to make her wet, this was definitely a dream.

“Where do you want me to put my hands?” he asked her, and this felt like another game. His hands were clutching the edge of the chair and so she moved them to her breasts. She could feel her face getting warm as she practically massaged her own breasts, moving his hands, giving just enough pressure to make her moan. Her eyelids were heavy but she was sure he wanted her to see him, so she kept eye contact with him.

His eyes were dark and she can feel his erection twitching. She moved his hands to her hips before placing one hand for support on his shoulder as she pumped her fingers inside her. “Open your mouth,” she told him and he parted his lips before sucking on her fingers. She loved how pleased he looked.

Afterwards she pumped his cock and she saw how he clenched his jaw. “Say my name,” she commanded him. “Jane,” he croaked out. She never dominated a man in this way before but this felt really good. “Louder.” He smirked before he moaned her name loudly. She gathered his pre-cum with her fingers before she sucked on them, closing her eyes and hoping she looked as sexy as he did.

Judging from his look when she opened her eyes, she can only guess she was sexy enough. Finally, she guided him inside her and she moaned at how easy she can impale herself on him. “Fuck me,” she told him as she circled her arms around his neck. With a groan, he moved her hips as he thrust into her. She only held on, letting him claim her lips and body.

“Come for me,” he yet again said as he broke the kiss, “I love how tight your cunt can be.” She whimpered then and even the simple circular motion he did on her clit was enough for her to—

***

“Jane, are you alright?” Jane woke up to the sight of a worried Thor. “What . . .” she was just nearly reaching her climax. “You were moaning and you looked distressed,” Thor told her. _Yeah, that’s my ‘I’m-having-an-orgasm’_ _face,_ Jane wanted to scream to him but she shook her head. “No, it’s . . . I’m fine,” she told him before her eyes fell on the clock. Again, it was already 9. “I’m just going to wash up and you should better . . . uh, go? I mean, I’m going to get breakfast—“

“I do have something to discuss with The Avengers,” he told her before he put on his shirt (he only wore pants when he slept). “Okay, so are you just going to . . . fly?” It was never this awkward before. Thor nodded, smiling slightly. “I’ll see you sometime later, Jane,” he told her before giving her a quick kiss and then went to the living room. Jane let out a shuddered sigh. Why did she have to dream about him after Thor came back?

***

Loki let out a frustrated groan. His Jane was already on the brink and Thor just had to ruin it. Maybe he should show himself now in her bedroom, considering Thor already went to meet with his Midgardian misfits. Claim her as his.

But he clenched his fists tightly. He shouldn’t make idiotic decisions. In dreams would be enough.


	5. . . . Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane spent a mundane day but the night, she won't remember the way Loki will.

“You know, I can always help you fund your researches,” Kay said after taking a sip of her cappuccino. Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You . . . how much money do you have?” Kay smiled ruefully. “Being a SHIELD agent meant going from one place to the other and not really needing a place to live in. The flat I had—which is now yours—was actually a safe house. But I can assure you, Jane, I have more than enough money. I’d be glad to help you.” Jane frowned as she took a bite of her pancake. “Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked after swallowing.

Kay hesitated before leaning against the chair. “My months away from Mother and you taught me that I actually have no one else except the two of you. SHIELD, as you may now know, had HYDRA agents crawling inside them. For all I know, the agents I considered my friends, my family, were actually HYDRA. You could say that I’m trying to compensate my guilt of abandoning the two of you.” Jane chuckled when she realized it. “You’re killing two birds with one stone,” she pointed out. Kay shrugged with a small smile. “Guilty. Mother would want me to stay more and I know for sure you enjoy solitary.”

Jane stared at her sister. She looked weary. “Was it hard when SHIELD fell down?” Kay shrugged again. “It was . . . unexpected yet expected. Something shifted after New York.” Kay cleared her throat before chugging the last of her cappuccino. “Can we discuss something else? How are you? Is the flat comfortable enough?” Jane nodded before suddenly thinking of what she did this morning in her bathroom. She tamped down her blush as she finished up her pancakes.

“Thor came to visit Earth last night, didn’t he?” Why did it feel like Kay was doing everything to make sure Jane choked on her breakfast? “Yeah, we talked,” Jane answered briskly. Good thing that Kay knew when to shut up. The house went silent for a while as Jane drank her coffee. Kay was content enough to stay in her chair, waiting for Jane to finish. “You know, Kay, this is going to sound weird,” Jane said after putting down her cup, “but I’m thinking of breaking up with him.”

Kay burst out laughing. Jane went red, she didn’t know whether out of embarrassment or anger. “Sorry,” Kay chuckled, wiping a tear, “you . . . you’re dumping a Norse god? You—” she snickered, “You, a mere human being, are dumping the God of Thunder? If this isn’t hilarious, I don’t know what is!” After a while, Jane started chuckling too albeit feeling horrible. Kay finally controlled herself before giving her caring look. “Are you sure about it? I’m worried something personal could affect his focus.” Jane looked down to her empty plate. She didn’t really think that far . . . she was really selfish. “You’re . . . you’re probably right.” She furrowed her brows, thinking a good way to end things between her and Thor.

***

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle too when Jane’s step-sister (Kay, as he finally found out) laughed at what Jane said. Never once a woman (or even a man) decided to ‘break up’ with Thor. If anything, it was always Thor who ended things.

“Now come on, Jane,” Kay said, “don’t be so crestfallen. You have rights over who you want to be with. In all honesty, I quite remember Donald; he was a bore. I didn’t know why you date him.” Jane shrugged. “He was a nice guy,” Jane said, “and the sex was great.” Loki straightened, furrowed his brows.

Who was this ‘Donald’ they spoke of? Clearly ‘Donald’ gave pleasure to his Jane at one point of her life.

“Hmm, you always were a creature of pleasure, aren’t you, Jane?” Jane went slightly red before kicking her step-sister’s leg under the table. For a moment, Loki was reminded of how he used to conjure snakes on Thor’s head when he was starting to piss Loki off. Of course, it only amused Thor. “Shut up,” Jane mumbled but Kay only snickered.

***

Jane spent the day wandering around the city, trying to clear her mind for once. The wormhole still bothered her but she knew if she even sit in front of the computer (even if she didn’t even turn on the computer) Darcy would drag her out and let her third-wheel on her date with Ian to a pub (and forced to listen to those British slangs which as much as Jane was interested in, Darcy was more interested in purring out the slang for Ian).

When she got back home, she felt really tired and the moment her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

***

Loki made sure that Jane wouldn’t wake up before he gathered her in his arms and teleported them to the secret pathway . . . straight to his chambers.


	6. . . . “Deceive and Tease and Please”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know we all know that Loki wasn't involved in creating Ultron (but did he, though?) but let my imagination go wild because fans are crazy in their own similar ways and this is a work of a fan and this fan thinks Loki was secretly involved in the creation of Ultron but not in an evil way because honey, Loki isn't evil, he's just wounded.

After making sure the tie was tight enough to hold Jane’s wrists together but not tight enough to hurt her, Loki pulled away, admiring the view. Here she was naked on his bed. Of course, when he wakes her up, she’ll think this was one of her dreams. He parted her legs enough to accommodate him before he kissed her closed eyes, waking her up.

She blinked drowsily. He grinned at her. “Does Donald please you like I do?” She groaned at his question before she tilted her head up, unconsciously serving him her neck. “Does every dream have to be kinky?” she mumbled and he raised an eyebrow. “Kinky?” he questioned. “Not normal sex. I mean, weird sex,” Jane explained before shaking her head. “And no, Donald barely give amazing sex and given this is obviously another dream, I’m practically fucking myself.”

He quite enjoyed her dirty mouth. She always seemed so composed, so serious in her daily situation. “Then I suppose you enjoy a little teasing,” he told her before he started to kiss her bind wrists, working his way down to her elbows, to her armpits, and stopping to nuzzle against her neck. He enjoyed the little whimpers she emitted and the way she trapped him between her legs, humping herself against his cock, concealed behind his leather outfit. “Impatient, are we now?” he whispered and she grumbled on the back of her throat.

The path to his journey continued to her breasts, giving a nip on each nipple before sucking it lightly. She writhed underneath him, her head moving from side to side, and her eyes closed tightly. When he nearly reached her core, he instead went down to her feet, kissing them and massaging them. “Loki,” she whined, “come on, fuck me.” He tightened his grip and calmed himself down.

No, he wasn’t going to give her pleasure easily.

His lips inched closer to her core as he took turn on kissing her inner thighs, widening her legs open. He felt his throat dried up at the sight of her wet cunt. “Stop it,” Jane mumbled and he looked up, scowling slightly. “Stop staring at it,” she said, looking away. “It’s . . . it looks disgusting.” He scoffed at her. “Disgusting? I assure you, Jane, it’s a wonderful sight to behold,” he told her before lowering his head and gave a lick, not letting her retort. She whimpered as she arched her back, inadvertently pushing herself against his mouth.

He held her legs apart as he finally touched her clit with the tip of his tongue. “Oh fuck!” Without hesitation, Loki lapped up her orgasm, enjoying the little tremble she discharged. He pulled away and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, smiling all the while. He got off the bed and started to strip off his leather armor, giving her a show instead of quick flick of his hand.

The moment she tried to clamp her thighs together, he grabbed one of her ankles. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he told her. Judging by the way Jane’s breathing quickened, he supposed she understood. So he pulled his hand away and he smirked proudly when she kept her legs open for him before continuing his stripping. “Hurry up,” Jane said with a huff.

And finally when he was bare, he sat down on the edge of the bed, trailing his fingers on her inner thigh. She writhed and moaned before sighing in frustration, clearly tempted to clamp her legs and seek pleasure on her own. Instead she let him tease her, his fingers dancing up, up, nearing her core . . . before going back down. “Good girl,” he whispered, leaning down to brush his nose against her cheek, “I should reward you, shouldn’t I?” Jane nodded. “Yes, yes, please,” she gasped out and he grinned before pushing a finger inside her, earning a small satisfied moan. “More?” He asked and she nodded in response. “Pardon, Jane, but I don’t hear you.”

“More, Loki,” she told him, “God, just give me your cock already!” He chuckled, amused yet aroused by the feisty side of Jane which seemed she only show for him. “Hmm, not yet,” he told her before he added two more fingers and thrust them in and out slowly. She screwed her eyes shut when his thumb touched her clit, rubbing her deliciously. “I—I’m—” he kissed her then, muffling her moan as he moved faster, milking her orgasm.

When she finished, he got above her, holding her bind wrists with one hand. “Look at me,” he told her and she opened her eyes. He guided himself inside her and he will never tire the look of pleasure Jane gave him. His thrusts were rough and he can tell she enjoyed it by the moans and soft whimpers she gave him. “Mine,” he reminded her. “I’m yours, only yours.” Her cunt tightened around him and he came inside her with a growl.

He casted another spell to render her unconscious after he pulled out and with a flick of his hand, he cleaned the both of them and dressed her into the clothes she wore before. Though he wished he could’ve kept his scent on her. He kissed her forehead and untied her. She looked peaceful, younger even. Of course he did once saw her asleep but his brother was the one being attentive of her.

_This day, the next, a hundred years, it’s nothing. It’s a heartbeat._

Loki pushed away the memory before he took her back to Midgard, yet again through a secret pathway.

***

Jane woke up and felt the warm sun hitting her face through the window. She looked to her clock and she couldn’t believe she almost slept the whole day! She could hear her annoying phone ringtone from her pants and she pulled it out before answering the call from Darcy.

“Hello?” Jane croaked out before clearing her throat. “I thought you were dead or something!” she pulled the phone away, wincing at the loud voice. “I knocked your door for like hours and kept calling you before I decided to go to your mom’s house. Your step-sister’s nice enough to make me brunch.” Jane pushed the blanket away and got off the bed. “I guess I was just tired,” Jane told her as she went to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water. Her throat felt hoarse. “Well, guess what? I got a call from some guy saying he wants you to give a talk about the Convergence in Switzerland,” Darcy said and Jane coughed out the water she just drank. “Also the pay’s good so I agreed it for you.”

Jane frowned. Something seemed odd but she can’t put her finger on it. “They want you to do it this weekend, by the way, so I’m totally coming over and help you get stuff ready. Okay, bye!” they want her this weekend?! But that’s two days from now! Jane groaned, placing her head against the cold wall. She jumped away when a loud knock against the front door surprised her. Well that was quick.

But her surprise grew when instead of Darcy; it was Thor in his Asgardian glory . . . which reminded her of last night’s dream. “Jane, I bear good news. The Avengers and I have found Loki’s scepter,” Thor told her after she let him in, all the while a proud smile on his face. She froze for a moment at _his_ name before clearing her throat. “That’s great, Thor! So, you’re going back to Asgard?” Thor nodded but then he added, “Soon after Stark gives it a ‘once over’ and a farewell party . . . which I hope you can join, Jane.”

Ugh, a party and the Avengers; two things that still made Jane uncomfortable. In fact, few days after Thor came back to Earth after the whole Dark Elves situation, he asked her to meet the Avengers and they were all so friendly, it made Jane felt slightly out of place. She did have a nice time chatting with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner but Black Widow and Clint Barton had a certain aura of intimidation. Captain America, on the other hand, barely spoke a word.

“Maybe,” Jane said before remembering what Thor said before the farewell party. “Wait, how soon the party is happening?” she asked. “Oh, Stark said it’ll take him couple of days,” Thor told her and her eyes followed the Mjolnir when Thor threw it up the air slightly, catching it without a worry. “Yeah, no, I can’t, I have to give this talk at Switzerland about the Convergence theory.” Thank you, Darcy, for making an independent decision.

But then Jane felt guilty when Thor looked like a kicked puppy. “We can meet afterwards, yeah?” Jane told him, giving a comforting squeeze to his hand. He nodded at that, the smile back on his face. “I have to get things ready, so maybe you should . . . go out, explore Earth or hang out with the Avengers,” Jane suggested. “Well, I suppose I shouldn’t bother you. I’ll see you soon, Jane,” Thor said before giving her a quick kiss and walked out just in time for Darcy to arrive, giving her a look before Thor flew out. “Two days in a row? Jane, I didn’t know you could do that!” Darcy commented.

Oh great, now Darcy think she overslept because of that Norse god when indeed it was another one (except in dreams). “Shut up.” Jane settled in answering vaguely. “Okay, if you won’t tell, I won’t ask,” Darcy said, giving a short pause, “is he really that good?” Jane rolled her eyes before closing the front door. “Shut up.”

***

The moment Loki heard Thor spoke about his scepter, he teleported himself to the big tower where the Avengers always meet. There it was, the scepter being studied by Stark. He watched as Stark and Banner argued about what they can do with the scepter, talking about Ultron and how Stark didn’t want to speak about this to the team.

“Peace in our time,” Stark said, “Imagine that.” Loki tilted his head. Clearly Stark had no idea what the power of this scepter was capable of. So he decided to watch them work, slightly grateful to get his mind off of Jane Foster for a moment.

For two long days, the pair worked hard, searching for the right combination and Loki gritted his teeth when again they failed. Finally, Banner relented. “I don’t know, Tony,” he sighed, “maybe we should enjoy tonight for now. I’m going to get ready.” Stark only nodded briefly as he scratched the back of his neck, his eyes trained on the screen, clearly searching what went wrong.

After Stark finally decided to leave, Loki started to finish the correct combination. He was a quick learner, after all. He had to show them the dangers of the scepter but to also give their ‘Ultron’ a weakness, something that will allow the Avengers end them. His work was done in a matter of minutes.


	7. . . . Begin the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane felt suspicion that her talk in Switzerland was actually planned by her step-sister and Sokovia is flying in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summary. There, I said it.

Loki grinned. While, yes, he did dislike Stark of his arrogant manner, Stark has finally shown him that he was a genius by laughing at the situation of what Ultron had done. Loki (while he was not Heimdall who can see all) knew that these Avengers can solve the problem, even his brother. Thor wasn’t that much of a witless oaf (well, except when it comes to women’s sexual pleasure) and he knew Thor can find the answer to what actually can destroy the Ultron: the stone inside the gem itself.

***

“We’re very sorry, Doctor Foster,” the man, Dominic, who has been taking extra-care of Jane and Darcy’s accommodations, said, “But we were hoping you can stay a little longer, a couple of days or so. Enjoy a little sightseeing.” This finally went from odd into full-blown suspicious for Jane. “Sweet, does that mean we can still stay in the hotel?” Darcy excitedly said. Dominic nodded with a wide smile on his face. Jane narrowed her eyes before finally asking the nagging question.

“Did my step-sister arrange this?” If Jane were more focused, she could’ve seen how his shoulders tensed for a millisecond. “I’m sorry, Doctor?” Jane eyed him suspiciously, trying to see. “Does the name Kay Brooke mean anything to you?” Darcy let out an exasperated sigh from behind Jane. “Oh God, Jane, come on! Let’s have fun, check out a little more of Switzerland,” Darcy told her before dragging Jane by the elbow. Jane tried to let herself go but when Darcy’s insistent, her strength was impossible to overpower. The last thing Jane noticed from Dominic was the way he seemed to relax.

That’s definitely suspicious.

***

“Hmm, I don’t think I know any Dominic Meister,” Kay said but Jane noticed the slight detachment. “Really, because he said he knows you,” Jane lied, grateful Kay couldn’t see her or else Kay would give her an incredulous look. “I . . . I don’t think I ever met a Dominic. Listen Jane, I’m busy. I have to work.” It felt like when she was 19 all over again; Kay always said she was too busy to talk and slowly losing her. Jane only sighed before pushing down her phone to her coat’s pocket.

Darcy seemed to be really enjoying browsing for stuff to give to Ian when they go back to London, so Jane walked around in the store before her eyes caught the TV behind the counter.

_The Hulk Rampages in Africa;_

_Iron Man Fights The Hulk?_

She froze at the headline.

_“I’m busy. I have to work.”_

_“I was_ _a field agent . . . at SHIELD.”_

Could it be that . . . Kay was still in SHIELD? Or whatever SHIELD was now? Maybe she lied of having a new job? Was SHIELD still operating?

“Hey,” Jane jumped when Darcy tapped her shoulder. “Whoa, chill,” Darcy said, rolling her eyes, “I need your opinion on something I’m buying for Ian and Erik.” Jane tore her eyes away from the TV, wondering if Thor was involved in it or not. Deep down she hoped he would be okay.

***

Jane didn’t waste time before searching news of the Avengers in her laptop when they got the hotel. They weren’t sighted after the mess in Africa. So she searched ‘Thor’ and the last time he was seen was in Sokovia and that was days ago. “Oh God,” she mumbled, placing her face to her palms. Thor was a Norse god; surely he’s out there surviving?

She called Kay again but she didn’t answer. Jane didn’t leave a message. Was Kay protecting her? She knew about Tromsø, what made Kay unable to get rid of Jane somewhere further? Was it safer here in Zurich rather than London? But it’s close to Sokovia!

Jane turned on the TV, hoping news about the Avengers will show up. She’s concerned about Thor but she was also genuinely worried of Stark and Bruce and Captain America. She has no doubt the Black Widow and Clint can save themselves (she might have no doubt about their capabilities in surviving but Jane wondered if they’re okay).

She started to feel drowsy but she tried to stay awake on the sofa. Jane yawned and slowly enough she closed her eyes, letting sleep come to her jumbled mind.

***

Well, that was unexpected. If only Loki had known the scepter was already used by some Midgardians to enhance other humans, he would’ve found a way to end things easier. He touched each of the affected Avengers minds, finding out what made them so . . . frightened, worried, and sorrowful.

It was no surprise of what he saw in Thor’s mind. He could only hope his brother would find his way to the Water of Sight, to find what he missed and what he can do to show his worthiness.

For now, Loki left them to go to his Jane, knowing well enough she would be worried of Thor’s condition. (He did hear the woman on the screen, Agent Maria Hill, telling Stark of how the news was ‘loving’ them).

***

Jane was in a room, a cottage-like place and the window fogging up from the snow outside. She also realized she was resting on a bed, a warm very comfortable bed that she didn’t want to get off . . . except she wasn’t alone. A tall lean body (which she became familiar with in dreams) was behind her, spooning her. She also realized she was wearing a dark green camisole and underwear.

“Everything will be alright, Jane,” he said, “I promise you that.” She turned and looked at him, her eyes quickly falling to Loki’s dark green shirt and long black loose pants. She looked up to his face and she saw a genuine look. “The Avengers will survive. Thor will live.” She could hear the slight bitterness when he said his brother’s name.

“I love him,” Jane told him and she could see how irritated it made him, “but I . . . I lust for you.” His eyes found hers before he smirked slightly. It wasn’t cocky smirk, it was a sad one. “If I were still alive, Jane, would you have me?” Jane tangled her hands to his hair, playing with the strands. “I don’t know,” She paused, her eyes stuck on the tangled strands of his hair around her finger, “would you love me?”

His grip on her hips tightened. “Will it even matter?” He growled, “You love Thor and yet you don’t find pleasure or desire when you’re with him.” Jane shrugged nonchalantly and he was offended. “Maybe not sexual pleasure or desire, but when I really decide to talk to him and not to fuck away from my thoughts of you, I find myself pleased. He listens to me and I listen to him and that’s why I love him. He’s a nice decent guy that’s difficult to find these days, at least that's what I think.”

She linked her fingers on the nape of his neck. “If you were alive and you listen to me or,” she chuckled slightly, “argue with me, I’d probably be your frenemy. I won’t think about dating you on first glance because I always end up dating nice guys who listened to me and not debate with me. Maybe I’m just scared of losing an argument or being wrong but I guess that’s what I actually need.”

Loki was oddly silent. After what seemed like an eternity, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. “If I were alive, I’d find a way to make you lose an argument,” he whispered, grinning. She giggled and cuddled up to his neck, her hands finding their way to the hem of his shirt. “Take this off,” she told him before nipping his collarbone, earning a pleased hum. “Gladly,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for giving a fluff moment in the last few paragraphs but I'll elaborate it in the the third part of this series.


	8. . . . “The More the Merrier”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, two Lokis! I'm officially a pervert.

Loki pulled off the shirt before capturing Jane’s lips, groaning slightly when her fingers danced from his chest to his shoulders. “You feel cold,” she said after she pulled away. “How about I warm you up?” she whispered before pushing him to his back, straddling him. His hands held her hips as he closed his eyes and let Jane use him as she wished. The sudden tug on his hair surprised him. “Look at me,” she told him as sternly as she could and he smirked after opening his eyes. He could see how lustful she was.

At the very least, he can push away her worried thoughts of reality for now.

Every kiss and every touch actually tickled him but he focused himself on the pleasure until he finally let out a choked groan when she bit his nipple. “Did it hurt?” She asked. She sounded really worried, so he chuckled instead. “Nothing compared to everything I’ve dealt with.” Jane gave a comforting lick to the nipple and he tightened his grip on her hips. “Are you ticklish?” He snorted at that.

Jane suddenly tickled his waist and he jolted. “You are! Aw, it’s so cute,” she cooed and he scowled at her. “I am not ticklish,” he told her but then she continued her torture. “Jane—Jane, stop that!” he wriggled underneath her but he would be lying if he didn’t enjoy the giggles she let out. Finally he pushed her until she was underneath him. He caught his breath and yet she still giggled despite now having her hands trapped by the wrists, held down by him. “I like you.”

All thoughts seemed to vanish from Loki’s mind. Jane smiled, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth and her brown hair contrasted from the white pillow. She looked so delighted and it made Loki . . . liked her more. He also noticed her erect nipples covered by the camisole.

So instead, he bent down and nipped on her nipple and she moaned, arching her back slightly as she tried to wriggle her hands from his strong ones. “Loki,” she called out and he gave the same treatment to her other nipple. “I wish there was two of you,” she suddenly said and that surprised him. In fact, it seemed like she’s enjoying surprising him tonight. He pulled away and her face was slightly red.

“I . . .I mean, I watched porn once or twice and sometimes I wonder if I can handle two guys at once.” Her head moved to the side when she noticed a flash of light. She gasped when she saw another Loki (sadly, still fully dressed in shirt and pants) and the one above her smirked. “Anything for you, Jane,” he told her. “How would you like us to please you?” Jane shrugged, suddenly very nervous. “I don’t—I mean it’s my dream but I don’t . . . I never really thought it would—could—happen to me.”

So Loki furrowed his brows, thinking of a comfortable position for all of them but mostly for Jane’s. “Are you opposed if I go through the other hole?” Jane’s eyes widen. “Yes,” she answered, “I don’t really . . . enjoy it. Believe me, I did it once and I don’t want to do it again.” He frowned slightly. “Maybe some other time,” he mumbled absent-mindedly, “surely your partner did it wrong.” Jane opened her mouth but then clamped it shut.

He can’t have her on her hands and knees; it’s not really a comfortable one considering she’ll have to hold herself up. “Ah, I know,” he said before again rolling so he was on his back and she was straddling him again, steadying herself by holding on to his shoulders, “face the other way, Jane.” The other Loki already walked to the foot of the bed, taking off his shirt while he was at it. He felt Jane trembled before she did as she was told and held on to his knees.

Unexpectedly, he pulled her to his face by the hips and she gasped before again steadying herself, holding on to his thighs. With a flick of his hand, his pants disappeared while the other Loki sat down on the chair and pulled out his hardening cock. Jane gulped. “Let him please himself,” the real Loki said, “while we please each other.” Jane caught on and she bit her bottom lip. She never had an audience before but technically speaking the other Loki wasn’t exactly an audience.

She gripped his thighs when he licked her slit, still hidden behind her underwear which made it hotter somehow. Jane grabbed his cock before she whined. “It’s not fair!” Loki chuckled, amused but then he grunted when she gripped him tighter. “You can always ask, Jane,” he teased, his hot breath tickling her through the fabric. “Take it off,” she told him. “Take what off, Jane, your camisole? Gladly,” he told her before again flicking his hand and she shivered at the cold. “Take my fucking underwear off,” she told him, pushing her pussy to his face.

The other Loki chuckled and she glared at him before sucking the tip of cock of the real Loki. She kept her eyes on him as he masturbated in front of her, moving his hand up and down his cock languidly. She moaned when his tongue invaded her as she sucked him deeper. The eye contact never broke and it turned on Jane even more when he gathered up his pre-cum before slathering it around her breasts. The way his hand found the way tickled her and she worked harder, licking the underside of his cock. The other Loki pulled back and continued his own pleasuring but his movement was a tad faster than before.

Jane tugged the balls of the real Loki, he grunted and the vibration sent shivers down her spine. “Gods, Jane, come for us,” the other Loki panted and Jane was quickly sent on edge when the real Loki touched her clit, giving it a little rub with his fingers. She moaned loudly, letting her climax finished before she sucked him again. The other Loki growled before tugging her by the hair. “Enough,” he told her and she was confused for a moment.

The real Loki moved her to straddle his lower abdomen before sitting up. “Shall we begin?” he whispered to her ear before he guided himself inside her still sensitive pussy. She whimpered and the other Loki stroked her cheek, slowly moving to her jaw and finally coaxing her lips open using his fingers. She let his cock invade her mouth and she mewled when the real Loki finally moved.

It’s was a heady sensation. His thrusts into her pussy were rough yet slow-paced as she bobbed her head and caressed his balls. “Is it enough for you, Jane?” the real Loki whispered, all the while fondling her breasts. She moaned when the other Loki pulled away and the real Loki lathered her lips with the pre-cum from before. She felt dirty yet excited. _This_ _is a dream, anything can happen_ , she reminded herself as she licked her lips soundly.

The real Loki thrust faster while biting her neck as the other Loki bit and licked her nipples. She writhed underneath their touch and her hands moved from holding the other Loki’s head to hold the nape of the neck of the real Loki. Eventually she just decided to put one hand on each as they worked her to another orgasm. At the touch of their fingers to her clit, she screamed out his name on the top of her lungs.

***

Jane woke up, sweaty and hot. She fell asleep on the couch, she realized. She stayed there for a while, feeling her face getting warm at the dream. She pushed a hand into her pants and felt how wet she was. She pushed a finger inside her but she whined at how different it felt than dream Loki’s fingers. She bit her bottom lip as she moved her fingers faster, rubbing her clit with enough pressure and finally she bit back a moan and shuddered in pleasure.

Then she remembered the real reason why she fell asleep on the couch and frowned slightly. Did she turn off the TV last night? Heck, she could barely remember anything from last night (except probably her dream). She turned the TV on and dread washed over her at the news.

_The Avengers spotted in Seoul!_

_Stark’s Robots Went Berserk?_

Jane jolted in surprise when her phone rang. Erik! “Erik, what’s wrong?” she asked as she answered the call. Erik never called unless it’s very important and at a situation like this, she’s worried. “I’m helping Thor, Jane. Where are you? I went to your new apartment but you weren’t there,” Erik said, sounding a little worried. “I’m fine, I’m in Zurich. I had a lecture—talk. I had a talk. Is Thor alright?” Jane asked as she stood up, turning the TV off. “He’s alright. Is everything fine there?” Jane nodded before remembering they were on the phone. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s okay.”

Erik ended the call after he told her they’ll be fine and they had to hurry to do something about the Water of Sight. So Jane sighed, feeling less worried and decided to wash herself and spend a day with Darcy.


	9. . . . The Calm after the Storm

“Apparently your sister isn’t out of SHIELD,” her mother spat the moment Jane answered the call, not bothering to get up from the bed. Oh great, her mother wasn’t at all worried with the fact Jane stayed at a city not far from Sokovia where apparently a fight between the Avengers and Stark’s robots that went out of control! “She left a note; ‘Went to Prague; SHIELD Protocol.’ What is that?! What kind of child does this?” Jane kept silent.

Prague? That’s close. She started wondering if Kay actually was involved in getting her to another part of Europe. “I can’t believe this, what if she dies? She’s still so young.” Jane sighed and pulled the phone slightly away. The ground started to rumble again and the TV started to glitch. Jane sat up on her bed, hoping the building won’t crumble.

What annoyed Jane greatly was that they let Darcy went back to London while Dominic told Jane she should stay. In fact, they actually pushed Darcy to leave. They said they wanted to consult with Jane later but later seemed like never after the ground rumbled and the news showed Sokovia literally flying.

“—and she should think twice before coming back home!” Jane heard her mother shouted distantly from the phone after the ground stopped rumbling. The knock on the door surprised her and she ended the call with the excuse of answering a colleague. When she opened the door, Dominic stood there with a small scowl. “Doctor Foster, come with me,” he told her and she suddenly felt nervous because in the last few days, Dominic was all about smiling.

“Are you from SHIELD?” Jane finally asked when they used the stairs, going up. He halted. “Yes, your sister specifically told me to keep watch of you and make sure no harm comes to you,” he answered as he continued to walk up, Jane following behind him. “Where are you taking me?” Jane asked. She realized later on that her questions annoyed him. So she kept silent and hope he wasn’t an undercover HYDRA or whatever scary organization.

When they reached the rooftop, a helicopter was there. “For now we’re taking you to one of our safe place,” Dominic half-shouted as he walked with her to the helicopter, “we don’t know how much worse it’s getting and we rather not have loyal SHIELD agents leave us because of petty—personal stuff.” Jane didn’t remark on the ‘petty’ part. After all it was petty of Kay to care about her condition.

Jane couldn’t see the outside from the windows on the helicopter. Then again, this was probably a very secret base. She reminded herself of things that calmed her; her father’s voice when he explained about the vast universe.

***

It was something like an underground base but Dominic asked her to stay in the helicopter (something about her not having a lanyard). She sat still before checking her phone, finding out there was no signal. Great, she’s practically kidnapped by now. The door opened and Dominic gave her an unreadable stare. “Follow me,” he told her and she followed him, nervous but ready (as she’ll ever be) if something bad happened.

There were a bunch huge crates and she wondered what this place was used for. It was large, like something was there before. “Please stay in this room until your sister comes back,” he told her before pushing her slightly to a small room with a single bed and a door on one of the side of the walls. She opened the other room and found a toilet.

Jane hated not doing anything so she walked around in circles, counting the seconds. God, she hoped the Avengers were alright. She hoped Thor was alright.

_“We can meet afterwards, yeah?”_

Her promise to Thor reeled in her mind. She should’ve gone with anyway. She was so selfish. She kicked the mattress, not caring how her shoeprint dirtied the white sheet. Yeah, he’s immortal but it’s still possible for him to get bruised and hurt. He was . . . he was . . . her friend.

Eventually Jane got tired and took off her shoes before falling down to the bed with a sigh. It would be pointless to scream for help at this point if she actually were kidnapped.

***

After what felt like hours, the door opened and there was Kay, looking slightly exhausted but glad. “Good to know you're safe, doc. Just so you know, we’re getting Erik Selvig to work with us at the Avengers compound facility. It’s upstate New York. You can join us if you want—” Kay was stopped mid sentence when Jane slapped her across the face. “What the hell were you thinking?” Jane asked, “I was fine at London! I was fine at your apartment—flat, whatever you want to call it! Where are we?” Kay rubbed her cheek with a chuckle. “Well, I didn’t think it’ll all go back to Sokovia but I guess it does. We’re at one of SHIELD **classified** base so I can’t tell you exactly.”

Jane sighed. “I’m tired of SHIELD,” she spat the last word, “it feels like they’re trying to tie me down or something.” Kay grabbed Jane's hand comfortingly. She shook her head with a small frown at the astrophysicist. “We just want to protect people,” Kay told her, “and sometimes, to protect is to prevent. Wild minds like yours and Tony Stark are what worry us the most. We trust you to show us something new but we’re not ready if that something new has more cons than pros.” Jane relaxed and placed her head against Kay’s shoulder. “I just want to go back to London,” she mumbled and Kay led her out of the room and back to the helicopter again.

***

She met Thor again after everything calmed down. She listened to him explaining of what he has to do and then she let him go back to Asgard, not daring to tell him she wanted things to end when he seemed agitated.

Months went by, no new dreams about Loki (although she kept blushing when remembering the last dream of him that felt so real). Sometimes a small fragment of what happened came back to a dream but it didn’t feel as real as before.

***

Loki didn’t think it was wise to come back to Jane. He spoke with Thor (while he was Odin, of course) and he told Thor to make sure the infinity stones were in the right hands. That being said, he practically told Thor to go all around the nine realms and protect them.

Maybe Odin wasn’t in his right mind when he gave Loki the throne. Then again, Odin was definitely not in the right mind when he was ready to give the throne to Thor few years ago.

Well, that being said, Loki decided to create his golden statue right at the starting place when they walk from the castle to the Bifrost. They can think it was because Odin was mourning for the loss of his second son.

Yes, yes, the Allfather was crazy, come to think of it. He was too arrogant, too immersed in himself, too proud. Loki grinned. This will be his best mischief yet; to make Odin much, much more laid back.

But then when he had women to his (technically speaking, his parents’) chambers, they call him Odin, not Loki. He couldn’t show himself to them but Jane Foster . . . he can always show himself to her despite all it being in dreams.

_"Would you love me?”_

He pushed away that thought but it kept nagging him so he decided, maybe he should go meet her.


	10. . . . “And End”

Jane remembered this place; the Hall of Science in Asgard. She spent some time here with Thor watching over her and explaining as best as he could when she questioned the stuff there. Sadly she couldn’t read the books. They all seemed fascinating.

“If I were still alive, Jane Foster,” she heard Loki’s voice and she turned around but he wasn’t there, “would you have me?” she looked around, looking for his figure. “I don’t know,” Jane said just like the last time as she turned and frowned, still not finding him, “would you love me?”

“Maybe,” he said and she nearly jumped in surprise when he stood in front of her in his armor and when she looked down, she was wearing the same gown from the last time she was in Asgard. “But you’re dead.” He stared at her. “Maybe,” he said again before he leaned down and kissed her softly, languidly.

Suddenly they were in his chambers, or at least what Jane assumed was his chambers. The last time she dreamed it, she wasn’t even surprised she dreamt his chambers had rows of books on one of the walls. She expected him to be one who read too much.

He pushed her down gently to the bed and she thought he was going to tie her up but instead he took off her gown delicately. It was nothing like the other dreams. Once she was naked, he laid down next to her before pulling her to his arms.

What did he mean by ‘maybe’? The first one was obvious but . . . the second? Was he even alive? He kissed her forehead and she felt so stuck still. It shocked her to have Loki being a gentle lover. His hand traveled from her thigh to her hips, the side of her breast, her elbow, her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, her cheek, her ear, and finally stopped at the back of her head. His fingers felt like fire to her skin.

“Say my name,” he whispered against her forehead. “Loki,” she said. He bent down and kissed her before his other hand traveled between her thighs, stroking her open. She moaned quietly against his lips. He moved until he was above her instead and only then Jane realized he was still fully clothed while she naked.

It felt like the first dream all over again.

He pushed a finger inside her. “Say my name,” he told her before he bit her neck. “Loki,” she gasped, “Loki.” He sighed deeply as he thrust another finger and moved them in an unhurried pace. “If I were still alive,” he asked after he pulled away, “would you love me?”

She stared at him through hooded eyes. “Maybe,” she copied his answer and she squeaked when his pace became faster, his thumb circling her clit and she felt her breathing labored before—

***

She woke up. Loki smiled as he watched her get herself off before she got off the bed despite it being 5 in the morning.

So, ‘maybe’ is the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the last chapter. Thank you for the kudos, the comments, and for supporting my work. Your participation helps me smile when the gloomy part of life looms over me. But this isn't over yet, I still got one last story in this series. (Also, if you haven't read my first Lokane fic, yeah, that's the continuation of this but it can also be a stand-alone).

**Author's Note:**

> Smut chapters are marked with "..." for all you smut-hunters. Will update every Tuesday/Wednesday.


End file.
